


Flying

by SailorChibi



Series: aro-ace Valentine fics [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Draco Malfoy, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry Potter, Asexuality, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, First Date, Fluff, Helpful Hermione Granger, M/M, amused harry potter, and all are happy, awkward draco malfoy, because i live in denial like that, draco malfoy has a crush on harry potter, helpful ginny weasley, like seriously everyone thinks draco's crush on harry is adorable, set in a nebulous universe where everyone survived the war with voldemort, why is asking people out so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Asking Harry Potter out shouldn't benearlythis hard.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> As an aro-ace woman, Valentine's can suck. So every year I write fics about aro and ace people to remind itself I'm not alone.
> 
> Note: someone who is asexual does not feel sexual attraction towards anyone (some asexuals still enjoy sex, others don't - we're all different like that).

It was late afternoon on a Sunday in autumn when he approached them. He’d been watching for most of the day, trying to figure out the most opportune moment. He didn’t want too many witnesses, because there was a risk that a) it would blow up into a fight or b) he would end up cursed out of existence. And if this went sideways, he did _not_ want witnesses to what would be a humiliating defeat.

Finally, as the sunlight shining into the library lessened and students began to leave for dinner, he realized that he was losing his window of opportunity. Even they would begin to pack up soon, and he’d been waiting for so long that he didn’t want to put this off again. He made his move.

“Granger. Weasley.”

Two faces turned to look at him. Granger raised both eyebrows, while Weasley looked at him with a relatively non-committal face, all things considered. 

“Malfoy. What can we do for you?” Granger asked.

“I have a question,” Draco said, drawing on all his years of training to not fidget nervously. 

“About homework?” Granger said. “We’re working on Charms right now, but –”

“No. About – ” Draco swallowed. “About Potter.”

“About Harry?” Now Granger’s eyebrows were really high, nearly vanishing into her curls. “What about him?”

“I want to. To ask him out. On a date.”

“Oh,” Weasley said, before she giggled. 

“Really,” Granger said, looking like she was trying not to smile.

Draco nodded stiffly. “Yes. But I know he’s asexual, and that he doesn’t like romantic things. So I don’t know…” He trailed off and gestured at the empty air, as though that would be enough to explain.

Granger cocked her head. “Don’t know what?”

“How to… _how_ to ask him out. Or what to do,” Draco said. He was aware his cheeks were turning pink. No doubt he sounded as idiotic as he regularly accused Crabbe and Goyle of being. He was beginning to severely regret this decision.

“You just ask him out,” Granger said, sounding puzzled.

Weasley giggled again. “Oh, Hermione, stop teasing him.” She turned to Draco. “You’re right that Harry doesn’t like excessively romantic things,” she said, with wise air of someone who has been exactly where Draco wanted to be right now. “I would avoid Madame Puddifoot’s for sure. He told me once about going there with Cho, and it, err, didn’t exactly turn out to be a stunning date.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “I would never take him there. I don’t want to drown him in pink.”

“Good. I’d also avoid a candlelight dinner or anything like that.” She appraised Draco for a moment, eyes narrowed. “For you? I’d say invite him to go flying with you and bring a picnic. Two of the things Harry loves most in the world are food and flying, so you can’t really go wrong.”

Granger was nodding. “That sounds like something Harry would love. Malfoy, really. You don’t need to treat him any differently because he’s asexual. Harry will tell you what he is and isn’t uncomfortable with. He’s gotten quite good at it, actually.”

“Yeah, he punched Goldstein in the face when he got a bit too handsy,” Weasley said, sniggering. “So, you know, maybe keep your hands to yourself until you actually talk about it.”

“I-I wouldn’t. On the first date?!” Draco hoped he didn’t sound as scandalized as he felt, but, judging by the way the two girls turned to each other and grinned, he suspected that he’d fallen short on remaining composed.

“Harry is going to eat you up,” Granger said, resting her chin on her hand. 

“Err – you just said –”

“Metaphorically,” she amended, her eyes twinkling. “Seriously. Just ask him, Malfoy. What Harry really wants is a nice bloke who wants to spend time with him. And by spending time together, I mean going flying or eating or studying or any of the other dozens of things you can do together that’s not sex. That’s a conversation the two of you can have later. Much later.”

“Maybe don’t ask him in front of my brother,” Weasley added. “Ron having a heart attack would take away from the moment. Hermione can distract him.” She patted Granger’s shoulder, and Granger blushed.

“I – oh, yes, I can do that. When do you want to ask?”

Draco blinked, his mind momentarily blank. Weasley took pity on him.

“How about tomorrow just after lunch? Harry almost always leaves early because he likes to have a moment with Sirius before Defence starts. Hermione can keep Ron at the table for a few extra minutes.”

“With food around, it won’t be hard,” Granger said wryly.

“Okay,” Draco said, probably a bit too quickly. “Tomorrow. After lunch.” He felt almost faint with how soon that was, yet he wasn’t about to turn their offer down either. Weasley was right; Draco Malfoy asking Harry Potter out in front of Ron Weasley was guaranteed to end poorly.

He backed away once it became clear that neither of them was going to offer any more wisdom, and hadn’t even got to the door before he heard them breaking out into laughter behind them. Mortified, he fled through the library door and ran all the way back to the Dungeons. He didn’t even care that pumpkin soup was being served in the Great Hall tonight. There was no way he could stomach a meal with Granger’s and Weasley’s knowing smiles.

“Draco?” Blaise said when Draco burst into the dorm. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, why?” Draco said, breathing heavily. It was unlike Blaise to be concerned, and Draco squinted at him suspiciously.

“I have never seen you look this disheveled. I didn’t know it was possible for your hair to poof up like that.”

“Oh shut up,” Draco muttered, hurrying into the bathroom. Unfortunately, Blaise was right. He frowned several at his reflection and set about trying to make his hair behave. Then again, considering how messy Potter’s hair looked on a regular basis, perhaps he should be aiming for more of a wind-swept look. But then again, as cute as Potter’s hair usually looked, Draco shuddered at the thought of donning such a look himself.

“Are you eating tonight?” Blaise called.

“Bring me something back,” Draco answered, settling in front of the mirror. No matter how long it took, he would find the look that would make Harry Potter fall to his knees in awe. It was going to be a long night.

Come morning, Draco was a wreck. He barely slept, and what few hours he had managed had been spent in the midst of nightmares where Potter turned him down. Needless to say, his morning classes were a complete blur and his nerves only grew as lunch time approached. He didn’t eat a thing, too busy watching the Gryffindor table. When Potter stood up and walked towards the doors, he gripped at the table.

Weasley turned around and looked right at him. She grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

“Subtle,” Draco mouthed at her, which only made her grin wider.

He got up and moved towards the doors, exiting the Great Hall just in time to see a set of familiar black robes vanishing up the staircase. Draco hastened after his target: if Potter made it to the Defence classroom and sat down for a chat with Black, there was no way in hell Draco would be able to ask. Black was the most protective godfather that Draco had ever seen, easily surpassing even his own godfather, Snape. There was no way Draco would get a word out if Black was around.

“Potter!” he called out.

Potter paused at the top of the steps and turned. “Malfoy?” His voice was neutral, if slightly wary. Not that Draco could blame him for that. There was no one else around and, historically, that hadn’t turned out well.

“I want to ask you something,” Draco said, breathing heavily as he reached the top of the steps. 

“Oh? Go ahead,” Potter said. His green eyes were bright with curiosity behind his glasses.

“Err…” Draco muttered, all of his carefully practiced words fleeing in the face of Potter’s expectant look. The battle with Voldemort had forced them to bury the worst of their animosity; as Granger had literally screamed at them one cold morning, there was no room for a petty feud when people were trying to kill you. 

Since then, he and Potter had maintained a cordial relationship. They weren’t friends, but nor were they enemies. He’d thought that might change when they returned to Hogwarts, but it hadn’t. And while he was pleased that he no longer had to listen to Potter insult him, Draco was suddenly realizing that his expectations may have been slightly too ambitious.

“Malfoy?” Potter said. “Are you okay?”

“Flying!” Draco blurted out.

Potter blinked. “Flying?”

“Would you – that is – wouldyouliketogoflyingwithme?” Draco said quickly. Too quickly. Potter’s expression was full of confusion. He cocked his head, lips moving silently, before understanding dawned.

“You want to go flying? I thought you quit the team,” he said.

Draco nodded. “I did. That’s not – I meant, would you just go flying. With me. For fun.” His voice cracked. He swallowed nervously. “And then we could… we could have a picnic?”

“Like a date?” Potter said, eyes wide.

“Yes.” Draco was immensely proud that the word came out clearly. 

“You want to go on a date with me,” Potter said, looking dumbfounded. “Why?”

“Why?” Draco repeated, because how was he supposed to answer a question like that? Potter was… _Potter_. He was insufferable and maddening and frustrating, but he was also kind and loyal and always smiled when he saw Draco walking by. 

Suddenly, Potter sighed. “Malfoy… this isn’t just about some bet to bed the Golden Boy, is it? Because I know some students in school have that running, and –”

“No! I know – I know you’re not – oh, forget it,” Draco mumbled, wondering why he’d bothered to try. “Weasley didn’t know what she was talking about.” He turned to leave, mortified and wanting very much to forget this moment had ever happened. 

“Wait!” Potter called. “Weasley? You talked to Ron about this?”

“Give me some credit,” Draco said, pausing but not turning around. “Do you think I would still be alive if I’d made that mistake?”

“Ginny, then. Is – oh. _Oh_.” Potter was quiet for a few seconds. Then he said, unexpectedly gently, “I wondered what she and Hermione were giggling about last night. I asked them, but they wouldn’t tell me. Did you… what, ask them for help?”

“Of course not,” Draco snapped, offended. “I merely… asked for their advice.”

“Malfoy, that’s asking for help,” Potter said, now sounding amused.

“It’s not the same thing at all. You just don’t understand,” Draco said with a sniff, crossing his arms and turning to glare at Potter. Then he recoiled, because Potter’s face was much closer than he’d anticipated. 

“You asked my friends for help with asking me out?” Potter asked, his green eyes very soft and big. “Why?”

“I – I didn’t know what to say,” Draco stuttered, caught off guard. “I’ve never dated anyone who isn’t straight. I didn’t want to offend you. Though obviously, I’ve managed to do that regardless.” 

“Actually, you didn’t,” Potter said. He was smiling now. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Draco echoed.

“I’d love to go flying with you. And for a picnic.” 

Draco gaped at him for a long moment, lips parted and eyes wide, before he remembered himself. “Yes!” he said again, slightly shriller this time. “Of course you would.”

Potter outright grinned. “So when do you want to go? I have tomorrow night free.”

“Tomorrow night. Yes, that’s – that’s fine,” Draco said.

“Great. I’ll meet you in front of the Great Hall at half past five.” Potter looked at him, then suddenly swooped in and planted a kiss on Draco’s cheek. All of the air rushed out of Draco’s lungs in a strangled squeak. He was pretty sure he saw fond laughter in Potter’s face as Potter turned away.

“See you tomorrow night, Draco!” he called, and then he was gone, leaving Draco standing alone in the corridor with a dumbfounded expression for a good five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
